Problem: If $2x - y = 5$ and $x + 2y = 5$, what is the value of $x$?
To solve for $x$, we wish to eliminate $y$. Multiply the first equation by $2$ and add it to the second: \begin{align*}
(4x-2y) + (x+2y) &= 10+5\\
5x &= 15\\
x &= \boxed{3}
\end{align*}